The surfaces of image display devices, such as flat panel displays (which is hereinafter referred to as “FPD”) including liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescence displays and plasma panel displays, and of information input devices, such as touch screens, attached to such image display devices have been subjected to an antireflection treatment to impart thereto a function of preventing glare from, for example, fluorescent light. With the increasing tendency toward portable terminals and portable game machines with large screens in recent years, these devices are also required to have an antireflection function. The icon sheets for the displays of cellular phones are also required to have a function of preventing glare and improving the visibility of the screen in addition to the traditional hard coat function. In prior arts, reflection and glare from sunlight or fluorescent light on the screens have been prevented by providing a layer with a controlled refractive index on the surfaces of the films for icon sheets.
One example of such a laminate body having a layer with a controlled refractive index for preventing reflection and glare is an antireflection laminate body including a cured film with a refractive index of 1.60 or higher obtained by curing a curable composition containing (1) 100 parts by weight of titanium oxide particles coated with oxide of one or more metal elements selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, titanium, zirconium, tin, antimony and zinc, (2) 1 to 300 parts by weight of a curable compound and (3) 0.1 to 30 parts by weight of a curing catalyst; a cured film with a lower refractive index; and a substrate layer (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 (sections 0033 to 0035 and FIG. 1)). According to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, better antireflective properties can be achieved by an antireflection laminate body obtained by combining a high-refractive index layer composed of a cured film and a layer with a specific low refractive index (section 0019).